gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Vanguard
The Mother Vanguard is a ship that appears in the Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam manga. It serves as the mother ship of the Crossbone Vanguard space pirates. Technology & Combat Characteristics Beauty of exterior design was emphasized in the Mother Vanguard as it was built with the noble principles of Cosmo aristocratism. The ship is based off sailing ships from the Age of Discovery, and features sails and a huge golden carved female figure on the bow. The Mother Vanguard incorporated both luxury and cutting-edge level technology into the design. In addition to thermonuclear rocket engines, the Mother Vanguard also contained a Minovsky Drive, which allowed for swifter interplanetary travel. The Mother Vanguard also features a beam shield that completely covers the entire hull for a limit of 20 minutes. For weapons the Mother Vanguard is equipped with up to thirty mega particle cannons alongside the port and starboard sides (in similar vein to the broadside cannons of sailing ships), as well as several anti-aircraft guns and missile launchers mounted in the mast. Armaments System Features ;*Minovsky Drive System :Developed from the Minovsky Craft System, the Minovsky Drive System is a new form of propulsion technology that allows an equipped machine to accelerate to extremely high speeds both in space and in the Earth's atmosphere. The speed that can be achieved is so great that an equipped mobile suit can travel from the 600 million kilometers separating the Earth Sphere from the Jupiter Sphere in about 150 hours while ships designed to make such a journey would require a minimum of three months when the two planets are at their closest position to one another. One of the primary advantages of the Minovsky Drive System is that it does not require burning conventional fuel to operate and instead relies solely on the Minovsky particles produced by the Minovsky fusion reactor. Because the reactor continually produces Minovsky particles the Minovsky Drive System theoretically has no operating limit as long as all components are working properly. :The Minovsky Drive System was first developed by the Buch Concern and installed it aboard the ship Mother Vanguard as the "Sail of Light." In the year U.C. 0136 both SNRI and Anaheim Electronics were both developing Minovsky Drive technology for mobile suits nicknamed "Wings of Light", though SNRI developed the technology on their own while Anaheim developed it by studying the remains of the Mother Vanguard. Because of the events of U.C. 0136 all prototypes and data were lost and it would not be until 17 years later when the technology would be available again. History Originally known as the Babylonian Vanguard, the ship was constructed by the Crossbone Vanguard as a flagship for their invasion of Earth. However, by the time of its completion in U.C. 128, the Cosmo Babylon Founding War had ended. After its completion, the ship went on its maiden voyage with both Seabook Arno and Berah Ronah on board. However, the ship was destroyed in an explosion, supposedly caused by an accident, though terrorist attack was also suspected. The ship's entire crew was presumed dead. In truth, the ship survived the explosion and became the mothership of the new Crossbone Vanguard under the command of Berah Ronah. Now renamed Mother Vanguard, the ship was responsible for mounting a series of attacks on the Jupiter Empire's operations. Picture Gallery mothervanguard.jpg|Mother Vanguard as it appears in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Mother Vanguard - Top View.jpg|Mother Vanguard - Top View 151339426_1.jpg|Mother Vanguard - War Card Mother Vanguard Sprite w. Black.png|Sprite of the Mother Vanguard as it appears in Super Robot Wars α2. Mother Vanguard Figurehead.png|The figurehead of the Mother Vanguard as seen in Super Robot Wars α2. Mother Vanguard Charge.jpg|The Mother Vanguard with its beam shield up. page154.jpg|Manga page depicting the Mother Vanguards figurehead. Trivia *In one of the first stages of Super Robot Wars α2, the Babylonian Vanguard appears as an enemy unit operated by remnants of the original Crossbone Vanguard. It is taken over by the new Crossbone Vanguard at the end of the stage and becomes the Mother Vanguard. Prior to this, Berah Ronah commands a Clop-class cruiser. See also *''Eos Nyx'' External links *Mother Vanguard on MAHQ.net ja:マザー・バンガード